User talk:Jdogman/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jdogman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 04:18, April 15, 2011 Improving the wiki The bio and page setting will be improved. Too add to that,I haven't been on for a while and the Categories weren't made by me. SirHandelFalcon re edits this site most often and adds the unneeded Categories please do ask him questions about that. Engine packs will be coming soon i just need to re-fix this site. MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Mistakes You keep putting mistakes on the Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher Price) page. The Ferdinand the Logging Loco pack as well as the Spish Splash Splosh engines and some more should not me put in the greatest moments section because they can be seen on DVD, not in gretaest moments. Can you please understand this and stop putting them in that section? Can you organize the Gretest moments packs in different sections and put the ones you do not know in the greatest moments section. You know Ferdinand the Logging Loco when i got it it had the As seen in Misty Island Rescue. Can you please understand that he is part of the Logging Locos. Thanks.Ivan Kakooza 00:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Crazy" Categories Hi Jdogman I saw your message on MadBomberFan's talk page & sorry if the categories look to "crazy" for you but it is for if like for example I do not remember Percy's name. But I do remember him as a green engine lets say so I go to green livery engines & I find him. I hope this clears things up & I also see you are blocked so you can send me a message on TTTE.Wikia.com I am listed as SirHandelFalcon. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) In Charge Your work is excellent better than what i have planed. That is why i'am going to make you Admin. The only thing is i don't no how? =( MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Don't worry you are official admin now =) MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Strike Templates?? What do you think of my strike template?? Please respond SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:19, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Oops.. sorry about that I think I messed it up.. It is supposed to look like a ox with an image saying "You have received a strike 2 more & you will be blocked" but it messed up... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:31, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I can't believe it worked this time! So do you think we could use it just incase someone disobeys the Rules?? I been a wikia account on Thusday the 28th. First Vandal! :O Jdogman! I found our first spammer! He/She made 2 spam pages about critics about Duke so I gave him/her a strike. He/She was an anon so keep a lookout for them. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Steam Along Thomas edits Hi Jdogman sorry it took so long for my response & yes I do own the model & comparing it to my Clarabel model they have the same face. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 12:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It seems like more of a goof to me... SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 20:19, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat? Hi Jdogman I was wondering if you think this Wiki could use a Wiki Chat? P.S.: Happy 4th of July! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:41, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well it's basically a chatroom only you use your Wikia account. The moderators are the admins & it shows who is in the chatroom & who isn't. If you don't want to use it that's fine! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay! Now look at the recent activity page! :) You can also add some other things if you want just go to the blue bar at the bottom & click my tools & click Wiki Labs! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ivan Kakooza messages How do you get all of those TrackMaster photos? I have a wiki and I need enough TrackMaster photos for my Gallery on my TrackMaster page. Can you help me get all of those photos?Ivan Kakooza 21:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You know you don't have to make two TrackMaster pages, you can just only make one.Ivan Kakooza 23:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) You know I have edited a TrackMaster page. It Includes Fisher Price and HiT Toys. Tell me when you get a chance to see it. Thank youIvan Kakooza 12:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have gotten a group of pages almost 300 pages if you want to see how much it is just go to my wiki that is called Trackmaster.Ivan Kakooza 17:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) So you google them and them put save image as and that's how you add them to your wiki. I will try to do that right now. 21:39, July 8, 2011 Ivan Kakooza 21:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I have gotten a gallery on my page. I uploaded them for my computer and added them to my gallery.Ivan Kakooza 12:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I am creating three TrackMaster pages. one is all of the engines one is Fisher Price and the other one is HiT Toys. I am working on Fisher Price then HiT Toys.Ivan Kakooza 13:17, July 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you make people view source on your article? I want people to view source on my TrackMaster page. If you know tell me.Ivan Kakooza 17:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) One of the Wikia users Thomasfan is changing one of my pages and now my gallery is gone. Can you please block him?Ivan Kakooza 12:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you make people view source on your article? What button on the edit mode do you hit?9Ivan Kakooza 18:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) 16:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) i'm being attacked one of your users Madbomberfan is telling lies about me can you please block him? Skullzproductions 04:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: i'm being attacked he keeps telling lies that i post innapropirate pictures but all i did was give the Oil & Trouble Dart info on the Dart page well thanks but i don't know & but i do know i can't post anything innapropriate the only wiki picture i posted on a different wiki is right here on this wiki http://allnewcaptainkangaroomistermoosesfuntime.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page well uh ok i guess The wikia is not registered me I have tried every day but it will not register me.Can you tell me the right time to register?Thanks.Ivan Kakooza23:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC)16:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Is the rules a article or how do you get the rules page?Ivan Kakooza00:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) What is Spam?Ivan Kakooza I found a TrackMaster Thomas' Wild Ride on ebay that was made by Fisher PriceIvan Kakooza13:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I have a rules page on my wiki!Ivan Kakooza 21:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC)